


[podfic] studies in romantic expressionism

by BabelGhoti



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Academia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of solitaryrefinement's fic.There is someone who occasionally sits in the back of the lecture theater click-clacking a pair of knitting needles. He seems a pleasant sort.No one knows why he's there, and Professor Hendricks never spares a glance in his direction but never makes him leave either.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] studies in romantic expressionism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [studies in romantic expressionism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798479) by [solitaryrefinement (whatsarasays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsarasays/pseuds/solitaryrefinement). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 7:36 
  * **Size:** 7.31 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601508.us.archive.org/21/items/solitaryrefinement-studies-in-romantic-expressionism-read-by-babel-ghoti/solitaryrefinement%20-%20studies%20in%20romantic%20expressionism%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### 

  * **Cover art:** [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/photos/jGXBpAKGkfI)




End file.
